


wake-up call

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Nipple Play, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Wilde’s still asleep in his bed when she walks in.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: "Working on the Name" Bar and Brothel, A Wilde Ride October Collection





	wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> day 16 - nipple play, somnophilia
> 
> this is set in the wilde ride's brothel au! sasha having bad sexual experiences and wilde giving her the chance to overwrite those experiences with good ones is just.... _chefs kiss_

Wilde’s still asleep in his bed when she walks in. His mouth is open slightly, his breathing is even and soft, and he looks calmer than he ever has before. She looks at him for a brief moment before sheathing her dagger in her boot and climbing up onto the mattress. Tentatively, she runs her hand down his face, down his jaw, down his neck, to his chest, confidence building as she goes. 

When her finger brushes over a single, pink nipple, Wilde’s breath hitches. She does it again, giving it more pressure than before, and she nearly jumps out of her skin when Wilde __moans__. Eyes darting to his face, she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she sees his eyes are still closed.

“Alright, Wilde,” she whispers, caging the nipple in her fingers and giving it a slight pinch, delighting in the way Wilde’s back arches __just__ so. 

She continues to move it between her fingers, coaxing Wilde into consciousness. It doesn’t take long, a particularly hard squeeze has him groaning, hands tangling in the sheets and eyes flying open to look into Sasha’s own.

“Morning, mate.”

“Well, good morning to you, too.”


End file.
